The Federal Aviation Regulation (FAR) requirements for minimum effective intensities for an anti-collision light system are shown in FIG. 1. The illustrated coverage may be satisfied by multiple light installations, provided that each light meets the required photometric specification for its respective area. Typically, each red fuselage anti-collision light will cover either the upper or lower portion of the specification, while the white anti-collision lights will cover specific horizontal sections (e.g., wingtip anti-collision lights will have 110-degree coverage each and the aft light will cover the remaining 140 degrees).
Conventional white anti-collision lights utilize Xenon flash tube technology. However, anti-collision lights using high-power LEDs are advantageous because of their longer lives, lower power consumption, and reduced weight (because a separate power supply is not needed) compared to Xenon-based systems.